bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Ark
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For other uses, see Ark (disambiguation) |id = 50285 |no = 996 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 267 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 7, 11, 24, 40, 68, 72, 76, 100, 118, 135, 145, 150, 155, 190, 196 |normal_distribute = 8, 5, 5, 5, 10, 7, 6, 5, 5, 5, 8, 6, 5, 12, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 7, 11, 24, 40, 68, 72, 76, 100, 118, 135, 145, 150, 155, 190, 196, 202, 208 |bb_distribute = 8, 5, 4, 5, 10, 7, 6, 4, 5, 5, 8, 6, 4, 10, 7, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 7, 11, 24, 27, 40, 43, 68, 71, 74, 77, 100, 103, 118, 135, 145, 150, 155, 160, 165, 190, 194, 198, 202, 206, 210 |sbb_distribute = 8, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 8, 4, 3, 2, 4, 2, 4, 4, 8, 4, 3, 2, 2, 9, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A mock Unit based on Ark, who was once called the Oracle Knight. Ark was appointed as the protector of the Oracle Maiden, Ilia. When he was still a mere candidate for this position before the great war with the gods began, he is said to have had poor conduct, often quarreling with the other candidates for knighthood. However, he never lay a hand on any of them. When Ilia chose him to become the Oracle Knight he was finally able to demonstrate his true abilities, devoting them to fulfill the wishes of the Oracle Maiden. |summon = My name is Ark! I am the knight who guards the Oracle Maiden. I'll lend you my power, brave one! |fusion = I avoided my battles once, but I won't run anymore. Thanks for giving me the strength to fight. |evolution = | hp_base = 4166 |atk_base = 1655 |def_base = 1451 |rec_base = 1392 | hp_lord = 5996 |atk_lord = 2245 |def_lord = 1964 |rec_lord = 1877 | hp_anima = |rec_anima = |atk_breaker = |def_breaker = |atk_guardian = |def_guardian = | hp_oracle = |rec_oracle = | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Oracle's Authority |lsdescription = 20% boost to all parameters, boosts Spark damage & boosts BC drop rate produced by Spark |lsnote = 50% boost to Spark & BC drop rate during Spark |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Sol Rising |bbdescription = 17 combo Light attack on all foes & raises normal hit amount for 3 turns |bbnote = Adds +2 hits to each hit count |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Oracle Blade: Wiesel |sbbdescription = 25 combo Light attack on all foes (damage reciprocate to remaining HP) & boosts Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 250% + 500% x HP / base max HP & 130% Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 25 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 250 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = |evointo = 50286 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 50123 |evomats4 = 50123 |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *First clear reward of Trial 007 |notes = |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Ark1 }}